


Birth By Fire: Chapter 1

by StrixViral



Series: Birth by Fire Series [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Advanced Dungeons and Dragons, Dragons, Dungeon, Dungeons & Dragons 3.5 Edition, Dungeons & Dragons 4th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Light Bondage, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrixViral/pseuds/StrixViral
Summary: After recieving a job for a half orc named Dom, the party decends deep into the woods where they run into their first encounter and start the wheels of fate into motion.





	Birth By Fire: Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! Sorry the second piece took so long to post but I hope you are enjoying what you are reading and I will be posting more frequently. Please read the Intro if you are new to the story

This is the first chapter after an intro chapter. If you have not read that please start with Birth By Fire: Intro

It was breaking light when the group arose, they shook the dew from their sleeping rolls and quickly ate before suiting up and heading out on the trail. Illy traced her finger around the map and took a quick survey of the surrounding forest. “Hey guys, let’s stop here.” Arden gently pulled the reins on the horse. The group huddled together and noted the rocky landmarks that paralleled the intended area of Isvad’s quest. Illy handed the map to Cyrus and nodded to Scarlett. The two women took off in their separate scouting directions, Illy silently darting into the woods and Scarlett transforming into a crow and darting high into the air. Cyrus touched his hands gently to the ground and a warm light glowed beneath the feet of Anya, Arden, and Gavid. Arden jumped up and down a few times to test, his feet landing softly without sound.  
They waited close to ten minutes before Illy and Scarlett returned. “Nothing too much on the ground ahead. I found a shack but if I had to guess there is something underground or maybe a tunnel into these cliffs.” Illy said pointing to the north east of their position. “There is an AWFUL lot of footprints that they just suck and covering up or, just couldn't hide from me.” She beamed proudly. Scarlett rolled her eyes, animating enough so Illy noticed. She ignored her. “Anyways. I could only hear two voices when I got close to the actual shack, but like I said, I suspect more people are there or circulate through there and we should try and do this quietly.” Anya fist bumped Illy. “Nice, what do you got Scarlett?”  
“I second the idea that there is more to this building then it looks. The woods are pretty thick around the area but I could see a bunch of scattered paths that lead to it. We have to be smart about this.”  
“Alright.” Anya said. “Illy you take point and check for traps, I'll back you up in case something goes wrong. Scarlett--” Before Anya even finished saying her name Scarlett cast a floating Aracne Eye which slowly became invisible to everyone but her. “Perfect, yes. Arden you watch her back. Then Cyrus, and Gavid you take the end.” They all nodded and silently made their way to the unassuming shack. Illy disarmed two perimeter traps and one silent alarm on the door. The building seemed to enjoy holding up to their suspicious. Anya kneeled before the door and make quick work of the lock. Scarlett's invisible eye shot into the doorway ahead of everyone to find it empty. The room was coated in thin dust. There sat a rectangular table on it's side and several scattered chairs, some broken, some simply flipped. The group filed in and began their search of the area. Besides the table there was a soot filled fireplace with a hanging cooking pot, an open section of the room possibly for bed rolls, two large dressers containing rags and a few coins, and heavy chest that turned out to be empty. As the group moved through the room the dust they kicked up uncovered another thing. Old, dry, browned blood soaked deep into the floors rotted wood. Cyrus touched the blood and whispered a spell under his breath. “This blood is old but it happened recently. I don't like the odds for Dom’s companion. Orc blood is a little darker than our own. There isn't too much here, there is a chance he is still alive somewhere.” Illy was already crawling around the floor. Looking for any loose panel or nail that could be a fake. Cyrus stood up and touched the wall nearest to him and pressed his face close to it. Anya stopped. “Cyrus? What's up?” He gestured for her to be quiet. The whole group paused and watched him. He ran his hands along the wall, knocking slightly with his hand. He soon heard a deeper ‘thump’ and stopped. He lined up his foot below where he had knocked and saw a small dent in the wall. He gestured everyone over and kicked the indent. Suddenly a panel of the wall sunk in and slid open slightly. “Where the hell did you learn to do that??” Gavid said. Cyrus linked his fingers on the edge of the door. “I used to work in a bunch of underground clinics, it was the way I learned medicine when I was young. These kinds of panel doors were pretty common and kept people out who we didn't want coming in. Scarlett I think you're up.” She nodded and her invisible eye flew through the crack in the door and down a set of stairs. Her eyes glossed over. “Some winding stairs, two sets of rooms…ok we got some company. Just one man though, I can't quite tell what he looks like, this is on the edge of my vision.” Her eyes snapped back to their normal color and she rubbed the strain from her eyes.  
“Alright, same formation, let's go guys” Gavid said.

The group quietly snuck down the set of stairs and came upon the first door. “Should we check these out?” Illy whispered.  
“We don't know if Isvad is still alive and maybe held captive here. We have to check each room.” Anya said. Illy crouched low to the ground and slowly pulled open the door. The room seems to be some sort of eating/resting quarter of the underground bunker. Two cobolts, two men, and an Earth genasi we're scattered around the room. They easily sensed the door open and peered in unison at the small gnome girl. Illy froze, unaware of the intentions of the mismatched group. The genasi spoke up. “Hello little doll, what brings a pretty thing like you to this place?” He slowly began to move towards her. Illy didn't flinch. “I'm looking for an orc named Isvad, if he is here then hand him over and there won't be any trouble.” The cobolts and men laughed but the genasi kept calm, the green vines in his face glowing. “Oh sweetheart, you're already in trouble.” He shot a series of vines from his palm towards her. Anya was watching and waiting, she took this moment and rolled into the room, quick drawing her claymore and slicing them midair before they struck Illy. She ended on a half bended knee staring down the assailants when Illy’s crossbow appeared over her shoulder with the freshly notched crossbolt. The men and cobolts all stood. “More of you huh? Alright, it's a shame to kill such pretty girls.” The cobolts each drew large morning stars off their backs while one of the men drew his sword. The group all burst into the room at once with their weapons drawn, temporarily surprising the attackers with how many of them there were. Gavid charged past the women and clashed with the armed man. “Let's make this fair shall we?” The unarmed man said. With a wave of his open palm a second, identical man appeared beside him. Arden went after the two cobolts; swinging wide with his battle axe. Cyrus and Scarlett locked eyes with the two identical men and sent out identical spears of ice in their direction.  
The genasi cast another set of vines from each hand at Illy and Anya, the first Anya sliced away but the second struck Illy hard in the chest, she let loose the crossbow just as she tumbled. The bolt clipped the edge of Anya’s face but found its mark in the genasi’s left arm. Meanwhile Arden was spinning rapidly to counter the flanking from the cobolts. One of them swung, the edge of the morning stars cracking his shoulder platemail and throwing him off his pattern. He grunted in pain and barely blocked the second blow only to have the opposing cobolt strike him hard in the chest. Anya heard him and turned to him. “I’ve got this asshole Anya!” Illy yelled from the ground. Anya nodded and bolted to Arden. She struck the cobolt facing away, slicing her claymore upward she opened up a large wound in his back which sprayed blood all down his back. Gavid and the swordman clashed. Gavid swung hard and precise while the man tried to counter Gavid’s power with speed. He whirled on his feet trying to pierce Gavid's armor, managing only a few light strikes. Scarlett and Cyrus continued to bombard the duplicated wizards with attacks while they tried to cast spells towards the rest of the party. Illy had recovered and sent another bolt towards the genasi which he partially dodged but was sliced in his side by the traveling bolt. “Alright little mouse, that is quite enough.” He growled. He charged at Illy who was rapidly trying to reload the crossbow. Another string of thick vines ripped the weapon from her hand while another looped itself around her arm. She grabbed at her belt pulling one of two daggers and slicing at the vine. Another vine wrapped around her neck and began choking her. She gasped and slashed at the vine, trying to pull her other hand free. The genasi sneered. “Time's up little doll.” Illy was spitting and struggling wildly. Suddenly the genasi in front of her burst into light, a large chain of lighting pierced his chest sending him and Illy slamming into the wall. The genasi screamed and grabbed at his singed clothing, the grip on his vines waned and Illy quickly wriggled free before plunging her dagger into the blackened burn on his chest. He spit blood out, his eyes wide in horror. His hands and vines weakly grabbed at the dagger in Illy's hand before going limp and slowly withering away. She turned behind her and saw Cyrus lowering his hand; small buzzing sparks still dancing around his fingers. Illy nodded a thanks to him which he returned. Scarlett had struck down the second wizard with a well placed Arcane Sword and turned to the pair of cobolts Anya and Arden we're fighting. The two were pressed back to back and moving in near perfect sync with the two flanking enemies. Suddenly at once the two pivoted 180° facing the opposite enemy than before and swing wide. Anya went high while Arden low and in one strong swipe one cobolt’s head went soaring from it's body and the other’s torso bisected and slid to the floor with a sickening splat. Blood quickly puddled around the two. All that remained was Gavid’s sword fighter who quickly retreated backwards and attempted to escape having seen his comrades slain. Scarlett pressed her hands to the floor and thick ebony and teal tentacles erupted from the floor under the man. The looped his ankles and wrists and pulled him down to his knees and twisting his arms behind him. Two more held him fast as he wiggled against his bonds. He stared up at Gavid who pointed his sword at the man’s throat. “Go on, kill me boy.” He spit through his teeth, still actively fighting the tentacles. Anya moved forward and stuck her claymore deep into the old wooden floor, it still ran red with the cobolts blood. The man’s eyes darted from the blade to Anya then back to the blade. She crouched down before him, looking deep into his eyes.  
“Gonna give me a kiss before I go love?” He smiled. Anya smiled warmly. “Listen.” She said calmly and confidently. “I don't think you feel like dying today. Were those other guys even your friends really?” Her paladin symbol glowed, the man for a second forgot where he was and blinked after a few moments looking at it. He lost himself deeply in her eyes. “No...no I just did a few jobs with them. You...you paladins are supposed to be good folk, are you going to let me go?” Gavid was leaning back on the wall. He loved watching Anya work her magic. Anya curled back some of her hair behind her ear. “I would love to. I don't want to spill anymore blood today, but I need to know of my friend is here. Please help me and I will help you. She touched his face lightly. “Will you please help me?”  
The man hadn't looked away from her gaze for a moment. “I...I don't think your friend is alive anymore. But...but our boss is in the room at the end of the hall. He would know for sure. We’re just footmen. I'm sorry I don't know anymore.” His voice shook slightly. He seemed ashamed to know so little. Anya read deep into his eyes and didn't sense any lies. “Thank you. Now, I want you to leave, get as far away from here. Don't come back, don't cause any more trouble. And Palor’s blessing go with you.” He nodded. “Thank-thank you paladin. I will.” Slowly the tentacles retracted and he paused to look at her one last time. “Paladin? Please be careful. He is strong.” He then took off running. Anya sat on the floor, gripping her head and taking slow deep breaths. Her powers put a lot of strain on her, but the after effects usually only lasted for a few minutes and the results were always worth it in her mind. Arden helped her slowly to her feet. “You know I can do the same thing with a sharp knife and all his favorite fingers.” He teased. Anya laughed. “Next time I may take you up on that. Anyone need healing before we head out?” Illy and Arden both were tended to. The group searched the bodies and retrieved some coin and healed with the enemy's potions. Scarlett waited patiently at the door. “Are we ready? If he is as song as the man implied then I would like to get this over with quick.” Gavid nodded. “I agree, don't spare any spells on him. Better safe than sorry.”  
“Do you want to do the talking when we go in Anya?” Illy said hopefully. She nodded and took the doorknob in her hand. “Ok let's go.”

They pushed open the heavy door and filled in together. The room was massive, they must have reached the mountains by then based on the high of the ceilings. Completely packed bookcases lined the wall, a stretching high wall covered in runes pasted the back end, and in front of it was a massive table of documents. A single man was leaned over it with his back to the group. He wore long red robes, heavy gloves, and had mid length shiny black hair. He did not react to them entering though everyone was sure he must have heard them. They made their way to the center of the room and he made no acknowledgment of them. Anya opened her mouth but just as she did he raised one of his hands. “I'll be with you in just a moment.” The group was confused. Anya took a step forward.  
“You may have someone who belongs to us. I ask that you release him to us.” The man did not respond, he scribbled a few more notes then turned to face them. He was incredibly beautiful, but something about him felt very wrong to Anya. Cyrus, Gavid, and Scarlett sensed it as well. They moved slightly closer to Anya and readied their attacks.  
The man smiled. His lips squeaked over what seemed to be a mouth of too many teeth. But his voice was calm. “Someone who belongs to you? Let me guessss…” He hissed slowly. “A young half orc man? Ahhhh, very sorry my love, he is no longer of the living. But not to worry…” He suddenly stood directly in front of Anya. “He has completed his life’s purpose.” Anya stepped back. She could feel a very deep evil in this man, it caused her pendent to warm where it sat under her shirt. His eyes glanced over the group. Each member shivered internally, they each could feel his stare piercing deep into their mind. “What an incredible group individuals. So many secrets between such strong alliesss…”  
The members glanced around at each other.  
Gavid charge around Anya with his sword drawn. “That’s enough talk!”  
His sword slashed true across the chest of the man, the red robe ripped open and red blood oozed from a long opened patch of skin on his chest. But the man did not flinch, his lips slowly stretched a smile over teeth which had become noticeably more sharp. He sighed heavily and reached up with his now covered hand showing thick black claws bursting from his nail beds. He dug those nails into the flap of skin and pulled it open spilling out more blood and revealing a chest of bright orange scales beneath. “You’re right my boy, that is enough talk…”

The man leapt back and roared loudly, shaking the walls of books around him. The group bolted forward, weapons drawn as the man before them was now a nearly 7ft shimmering orange dragon.


End file.
